wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Dark Split-Sword
Dual Swords = |-|Heavy Blade = The Dark Split-Sword is a melee weapon with the unique ability to change weapon type depending on the Stance mod with which it is equipped: a double-ended greatsword when equipped with Heavy Blade stances, or wielded as two separate blades when using Dual Sword stances. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Alloy Armor, Robotics, and Infested Sinew. *Highest status chance of all Heavy Blades. **Innate damage gives it good crowd control potential when it successfully procs, as enemies will be confused and attack each other. *Tied with Dual Zoren, Dual Ichor, and Dual Cleavers/Prisma Dual Cleavers for the highest critical chance of all Dual Swords. *Second highest critical damage multiplier of all Dual Swords, behind Dual Zoren, Dual Ichor, Dual Raza, and Dual Cleavers/Prisma Dual Cleavers. *Tied with Dex Dakra and Twin Basolk for the second highest slide attack damage of all Dual Swords, behind Twin Krohkur and Dual Kamas Prime. *Tied with Dual Kamas/Dual Kamas Prime and Dual Zoren for second highest attack speed of all Dual Swords, behind Nami Skyla Prime. *Stance slot has polarity, matches stance. *Has a slot. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Shields, Infested, and Fossilized. *Cannot deal , , and damage; does not benefit from mods that increase these damage types. *Lowest base damage of all Heavy Blades. *Heavy Blade mode has low critical chance. * stance polarity is incompatible with any of the Heavy Blade stances. Furthermore, Heavy Blade and Dual Sword stances do not share any polarities. Notes *Without any stance equipped, the is used as a Heavy Blade weapon by default. Trivia *The is the first melee weapon capable of using two different types of Stance mods, in this case Heavy Blade and Dual Sword stances, giving it the ability to use a total of 6 individual Stance mods. *The is made up of a Dark Sword and a Dark Dagger. This can be seen when equipping a stance. (see below) *The is the first weapon from the Tenno Lab to require Mutagen Masses in crafting. *On the Release of the PC Lunaro update, PC Gamer offered a limited time promo code for the Dulus weapon skin, which is essentially a stretched out PC Gamer logo on the sword. Media DarkSplitSwordCodex.png|Dark Split-Sword in Codex showing its heavy blade form. DarkSplitSwordDual.png|Dark Split-Sword in its dual swords form. Tenno Reinforcements - Dark Split-Sword Warframe Lunaro Weapon Skin Giveaway - PC Gaming Show 2016 Warfrane- Dark Split Sword Game Play and Coloring Warframe - Dark Split-Sword (Weapon Review) Warframe Dark Split Sword Setup (U18.14.2) DARK SPLIT SWORD - Double the trouble 2 forma - Warframe Patch History *Fixed an issue where the Dark Split Sword would show a Mire when being built in the Foundry. *Increased Dark Split-Swords Critical Chance while dual wielding by to 25% and Critical Multiplier to 2.5x. *Slightly increased the Dark Split Sword dual wield attack speed. *Slightly decreased the Dark Split Sword Heavy Blade attack speed. *Increased the Dark Split Sword Heavy Blade Element Damage to 90 and Status Chance to 25% *'Conclave': Dark Split-Sword can now be used in the Conclave. *Visually tweaked the Dark Split-Sword’s Energy trail to fit better on the weapon. *Fixed the Dark Split-Sword not listed in the Melee section of the Codex. *Fixed ranked Stance Mods equipped on the Dark Split-Sword being un-ranked. *Dark Split-Sword can now be sold from Inventory. *Fixed the Dark Split-Sword not rewarding Affinity for Clients. *Item introduced. }} See also *Dark Dagger, a dagger of the same family. *Dark Sword, a single-handed sword. it:Dark Split-Sword